1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing a sliding glass door or window in a closed position while permitting folding of the device when the door or window is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windows and sliding glass doors of a building are vulnerable to attempts to gain unauthorized entry to the building because the standard releasable latch which retains the door or window in a locked position can be broken by a pry bar inserted between the movable door or window and the jamb member of the support frame.
A common device to increase the strength of the window or sliding glass door is a bar placed between the frame of the sliding glass door or window and the opposing jamb member. The bar serves as a compressive device to prevent movement of the door or window and is removed when the door or window is opened. The prior art includes a number of improvements on the simple bar, principally involving a bar in two sections that can be folded when unlocked and that also can be locked into an extended position for securing the door or window. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,912 to Smith, Jr. discloses first and second bar sections pivotally connected to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,557 to Taylor discloses a first and second tubular bar hingedly secured together with pivotal end plates and a sliding member for locking the two bars in an extended position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,582 to McCartney discloses two pivotally connected overlapping bars with a releaseable sliding mechanism for locking the bars in position. However, a need exists for a strong security bar that can be adjusted to fit the doorway or window to which it is installed and which can be locked and unlocked easily without bending or stooping.
The present invention meeting the needs identified above is a security device having two telescoping arms and a hinge plate at the center for releasing the locked telescoping arms which can be actuated by a persons foot. A spring tensioned telescoping arm prevents unintentional locking of the security device.